Consuelo
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que nadie debia terminar un baile llorando. Los caballeros no podían permitir eso. Aun que él no era un caballero y ella no era cenicienta. Cedric/Hermione


**Consuelo**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

**Para el reto de parejas extrañas del foro Dramione los polos apuestos se atraen.**

**Pareja: **Cedric/Hermione

**Nota.- **Basado en la película "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego"

**Palabras.- **888

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Ronald siempre lo arruinaba todo.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Hermione, mientras luchaba por que las lágrimas no corrieran por su mejilla, sentada como estaba en las escaleras que estaban a la salida del gran comedor y que llevaban a la torre Gryffindor. Se había quitado los zapatos y comenzado a masajear sus pies, para ser capaz de fingir cuando le preguntaran, pero todos estaban tan felices esa noche que simplemente pasaban de largo. Sin notar que ella estaba ahí.

Y no los culpaba, no los culpaba en absoluto, por que había sido un excelente baile, por que todos estaban tan felices que ella no podía creer estar ahí llorando, es que Ron tenía que arruinarlo todo, ya sabia que sus amigos no la veían como una mujer, y ella misma sabia que no era lo que se llama atractiva, pero esa noche se había esmerado tanto y Viktor la había mirado de aquella intensa manera.

Que por un momento se olvido que ella era Hermione Granger y que la mayor parte del tiempo, todos olvidaban que se trataba de una chica y la trataban simplemente como la empollona de la clase. En esos momentos, mientras entraba al gran comedor del brazo de Krum y todos la miraban, creyó haber dejado en claro que ella era más que la empollona de la clase.

Pero claro, para Ron y Harry, todo chico que se acercara a ella tenia interés en Harry, y no en ella. Sabia que Viktor no se había acercado a ella por ser la amiga de Harry, sabia que el chico se había acercado a ella justamente por ser ella y por que aparentemente algo de ella lo había cautivado. Y ella no podía estar más que feliz por eso. ¡Un jugador internacional de quidditch, se había fijado en ella! En ella no por ser la bruja más inteligente, ni por ser amiga del niño que vivió. Si no simplemente por ser ella.

Y no podía creer que aquella velada tan maravillosa terminara de esa manera, con ella llorando en aquella escalera, por las palabras dichas por el que se suponía uno de sus mejores amigos.

-"Granger"-

Levanto la vista sorprendiéndose por la mirada del aquel chico sobre ella, se sintió ridícula de estar ahí, en la escalera seguramente hecha un desastre. Mientras él se veía simplemente magnifico, con aquella túnica de gala que se le veía tan espectacular, con aquellos ojos oscuros.

-"Driggory"- dijo ella con la voz estrangulada por el llanto

El se dio un par de grandes zancadas y al instante estuvo junto a ella

-"¿Krum te ha hecho algo?"- y Hermione se sorprendió de la manera en que el había saltado las palabras

Negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas sintiéndose más cría que nunca, por que uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente y ella era un desastre

-"No, no fue Viktor"- dijo un poco más calmada, imaginándose lo que diría Ron si la viera en ese momento. Seguramente su amigo diría que Cedric también quería que le ayudara con el enigma de aquel huevo

-"¿Entonces por que lloras?"- dijo el mirándola fijamente

-"¿Y donde esta Chang?"- pregunto ella por que no quería contestar la pregunta que le había soltado Cedric. Por que no quería decir que estaba de aquella manera por culpa de sus amigos

Por que no quería causar más lastima de la que seguramente ya le tenían.

Cedric hizo una mueca que ella no notó.

-"Esta bien, si no quieres contestar no lo hagas"- dijo el simplemente

-"Tú tampoco has contestado"- dijo ella tal vez demasiado abruptamente, tal vez buscando una justificación por no contestar aquella pregunta.

Cedric sonrió, no fue una de esas radiantes sonrisas que ella le haba visto en el mundial, fue una media sonrisa. Una mueca divertida ante su brusquedad

-"Nadie debe terminar un baile llorando"- dijo el simplemente limpiando los restos de lagrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro.

Ella acepto aquella salida de buen agrado, y no pudo evitar darle la razón al chico. Nadie debía terminar un baile en una de las escaleras llorando. ¿Pero que otra cosa se podía hacer si se tenía como amigo a Ronald Weasley?, le dedico una sonrisa temblorosa al chico, agradeciendo que intentara levantarle lo ánimos, agradeciendo a Circe que por una noche, ella fuera la cenicienta rodeada de príncipes. Un cenicienta con el vestido arrugado, el maquillaje arruinado y seguramente los ojos rojos.

Pero cuando en su vida imaginaria que hablaría la misma noche con Viktor Krum y Cedric Driggory

-"No siempre se tiene un final feliz"- dijo ella simplemente

Cedric hizo una mueca simplemente

-"No se mucho de cuentos Muggles"- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa -"Pero los que me contaba mi madre, siempre terminaban en final feliz"-

Y así sin más le beso, no fue un beso apasionado, fue un simple roce de labios. Pero suficiente para que ella sintiera todo un circo en su estomago, lo suficiente para que toda la sangre irrigada por el corazón fuera a parar a su cara.

-"Espero haberte ayudado"- dijo el simplemente antes de irse de la misma manera en que había llegado

Solo que ahora en la escalera ya no había una chica llorando si no una sonriente.

Quien decía que no le pasaban cosas extraordinarias a brujas normales.

**Notas de la autora**

No me pregunten de donde salio esto, espero que les guste


End file.
